


Adventures in Texas

by Stuckyforever03



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Bruce Banner has Multiple personality disorder, Bruce Banner is suicidal, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Child Death, Depressed Bruce Banner, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Night Terrors, Parent Steve Rogers, Plane rides, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve, Protective Tony Stark, Service Dogs, Steve Rogers Has PTSD, Texas, Toddler Tony, Tony Angst, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony has anxiety, Torture, Understanding Steve, Young Peter Parker, kidnapped Bucky, toddler Clint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-05 03:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14608137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckyforever03/pseuds/Stuckyforever03
Summary: Steve is a single dad, with his son and his son's boyfriend on their way to Texas to meet up with an old friend.Bucky is a war veteran on his way to Texas for a funeral for his best friend who died in front of his eyes just months earlier.When their paths cross, it's awkward and sketchy at first but it was an action neither would ever regret





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Plane trip fun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14565978) by [Stuckyforever03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckyforever03/pseuds/Stuckyforever03). 



> This is a longer version of a one shot from a series that I'd strongly recommend reading, and it's based of the prompt: "You sat next to me on the plane and fell asleep on my shoulder. I didn't want to wake you because you looked so comfortable. Oh, you're hot."
> 
> Hope you like it

Bucky was having quite the time since coming back from war. He had been discharged after a last mission that left him with a metal left arm and his best friend dead. Bucky thought about that a lot. He had been tortured for something he didn't know he had done. They never actually told him what he had done to deserve this, but he asked multiple times only to be answered with a chuckle and some form of torment. He hadn't been able to save his best friend.

 

Only 5 months earlier he had been captured and held hostage by hydra along with his best friend, Sam. After many days of torture and torment, hydra had killed Sam and cut off Bucky's arm. Bucky had broken free from being tied up as soon as backup had gotten there was was taken away to the nearest Hospital. He was less worried about himself and his arm and much, much more worried about his friend. He and Sam had been friends since Bucky joined the army.  Sam had helped Bucky through some pretty hard times like loosing his mother, and his sister or when his demons took over his body and mind. Sam had helped him so much and now he was gone and nothing could ever bring him back.

 

Bucky was on his way to drop of Figaro, his service dog in training, of at a boarding camp before he went of to Texas for Sam's funeral. He planned on staying up there a week to spend sometime with Sam's family and some of his own friends. Figaro wasn't exactly happy about leaving Bucky since he hasn't been away from Bucky for the 4 months he has been alive. Bucky said goodbye to his best friend and turned away before he could start crying in front of everyone there. Bucky's mind filled with the sound of Figaro's cries and whimpers as he got into his truck and headed to the airport.

 

While this trip seemed like it'd be depressing and sad, it was an adventure that Bucky'd never forget nor regret

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Steve just stared in awe at the parents looking back at him. He had just been asked to watch over his son's boyfriend for a while, while his parents work somethings out.

 

"Wait, what?!?!" You want me you watch over your kid while you work somethings out? Why should I do that other than the connection they have together? Tony and I were planning a plane trip out to Texas so unless you want to pay for Clint's ticket, I can't do that." Steve tell the couple. Artemis Barton, Clint's father, handed Steve 2 $500 dollar bills.

 

"Enough for the ticket, and for anything little man here wants while he's down there" Artemis told Steve before turning to Clint "Hey bud, Mr. Rogers is going to take you on a trip for a little while without us. Doesn't that sound fun? Tony will be there with you!" He tells his son. Clint hides behind his younger but taller boyfriend and nods before nuzzling his face into his boyfriends back. Not too long after, Natalya, Clint's mother brings out a bag of things he'd need for the next little while.

 

As the three of them got into the car, memories from when Tony was first born came to his mind. He was born in Brooklyn to his mother and Steve. His mother died not too long after he was born, leaving Steve on his own to raise the tiny child. He had hoped to god that he was raising his little boy right. Then his thought shifted to when Tony and Clint first met. It had been at daycare about a year ago. Tony had been having a rough day and when his dad didn't show up when he was supposed to his intense anxiety kicked into high gear. Tony had been diagnosed with anxiety since the age of two and that day was definitely a good representation of it. Tony started having an anxiety attack and was curled up into the corner crying. It wasn't long before a little boy had noticed and went over to consult the crying child. Steve had felt horrible when he knew he was going to be late to picking Tony up. He got there and found the two children in the corner, Clint wiping Tony's eyes as they sang softly and Clint rubbed Tony's back in an attempt to calm him down. The instructors, noticing Steve's arrival, were about to call Tony over but Steve stopped them. Steve just stood in the doorway and watched the boys laugh and joke. Tony eventually saw his father in the doorway and walked over to see him, Clint following not too far behind. They reached Steve and once in Steve's arms, proceeded to tell him that Clint was his boyfriend. Steve just smiled.

Steve's thoughts shot back to driving as they finally reached the airport. 

 

There were many experiences on the way. None of them Steve was prepared for but nor would he ever regret or forget any of it.

 


	2. Plane Trip Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and BUcky cross paths but at the most unfortunate time for Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the second chapter of this book.

"Come on kids, we don't want to miss our flight!" Steve tells the children as he rushes them along. Steve, his son Tony, and Clint, Tony's boyfriend, are all headed to Texas to visit a very good friend of Steve's. The flight was departing in 10 minutes, and they were about twelve minutes away from the gate due to Steve getting lost a lot leading to Tony having to get them back going the correct way. Surprisingly enough they made it there just in time, giving the check in staff person their tickets. The person gave Steve a really weird look before shrugging and giving him his part of the ticket back. 

 

Steve didn't understand why she gave him a weird look until he looked at the three tickets to find that Tony and Clint were sitting 3 rows in front of Steve on the opposite side. He sat down the two kids, told them to behave and prepared himself for whoever he had to sit by. Luckily he was on the outside so he wouldn't be cornered but being away from his child wasn't exactly making this easy for Steve.

 

He got to his seat to find and mysterious man with a dark hood over his head, covering his face, sitting in the same row and side as him. Matter of fact he was sitting right next to him. Steve sat down, a little comprehensive of the stranger.

 

"Hello, sir. My name is Captain Steve Rogers. It's nice to meet you. If there is anything that I do or say that makes you uncomfortable please don't hesitate to inform me." Steve states to the male sitting next to him. The man turns to look at him and in that brief period, Steve takes the time to take note of every little thing about the male. He had eye's that looked like the ocean after a storm, a beautiful grayish blue. His hair, shoulder length and dark brunette. His eyes seemed to have pain in them. He knew that look. He'd seen that look before. He'd wore that look before. That was the look that someone uncontrollably had after they lost someone that meant a lot to them. The stranger turned back to staring out the window before Steve could gather anymore information.

 

The flight went normally for a while, Steve had put headphones in not too long after the plane had finally took off,  occasionally checking on the toddlers. About an hour into their flight the boys were out cold on each others shoulders. Steve paid attention to his music to draw his thoughts away from the weird feeling he had about this trip. About an hour passed before Steve realized that there was a heavy feeling on his shoulder, looking over he found the once on guard male asleep on his shoulder looking at peace. A smile tugs at Steve's lips as he tries not to move as to not wake the calm figure.

 

 

{Bucky's Night Terror}

 

_I came to, to find a tall figure about 2 yards away standing in the dark under the only light in this building. I try to cream but soon give up when I realize that there is a rag in my mouth keeping me from screaming. I had been here before but I couldn't place it. I looked around to scope out my surroundings. I found my friend, Sam sitting tied up in the chair next to me. I wanted to cry because I thought he was dead... was it all just a bad dream? Was Sam still alive? He tried his best to get Sam's attention. The figure in the distance chuckled, walking closer to me._

_"You poor child. You don't understand do you. Look closer at him." The man says before I look over at Sam to find him slouching over, blood dripping out of his mouth. " Bucky, he's dead. There was nothing you could do to save him. You weak human being. The person you cared for most died because YOU couldn't save him" The figure told me as he continued walking closer. Soon he was in view and I realized this sick cruel joke. I was back in the building I had been held captive in and with the man who killed Sam. I started crying as he continued telling me how Sam was dead because I wasn't strong enough to save him and how worthless I was._

 

_He walked closer pulling out a small sharp object. The moonlight from the window shined on it showing the giant blade. I look down at my body to see how badly I was tied up to see if I had any chance of escaping. I was back in my old military uniform with no way out of this trap. He slashed at my left arm as I started to struggle to get out of this nightmare of a place I was in. Blood started to coat me before I started thrashing around and finally got out of the hold the rope had on me. Back uup got there and took me away from Sam._

 

 

{Reality 10 minutes before}

 

Steve didn't know when but he had eventually started running his finger through the long soft hair of the male beside him. They sat like that for a while with Steve running his hands delicately through the man's hair and listening to music while the figure slept calmly. Or at least for anther minute before he started thrashing around in his seat hand getting away at all costs from absolutely nothing. Steve hurriedly took out his headphones and tried to hold down the male. Steve knew what this was from experience and knew how to stop someone else's. The male eventually calmed woke up and the walls went back up. He looked around very frantically, as if ready to fight or find a way to get away. 

 

The plane starts to descend a little while after the brunette woke up frantically. Clint and Tony were up by now and babbling on about nothing to normal ears but to them it was probably everything. When the plane was almost down to the runway, Steve braced himself but still jumped violently at the impact. They finally got to be in an open space where you are actually on the ground. The boys all went to the bathroom before Tony had to help Steve find his way to the next gate again. Once there they all settled, Tony and Clint on the wall with Steve across from the facing them to keep an eye on the young boys. 

 Tony never liked it when something bothered his father but it was just what he had to live with since Steve was in the military. Clint noticed Tony being a little down and took Tony's happiness into his own hands, running around flapping his arms like a bird and making bird sounds. Every now and then Clint would fall over and call out to Tony "Help! Help Tony! Bird down! Bird down!" As Tony giggles in the short distance.

" Sorry for the fright during the flight " The stranger says to Steve not even turning to look at him. Steve turns to look at the male and his eyes find their way to meet the male's left arm. It was metal... and when had he gotten rid of the hoodie.

 

" It's fine, I'm guessing from PTSD? I have it too and have things like that. Scares my kid half to death though. I'm Steve by the way" Steve tells the stranger. The male turns to look at Steve, this time with slight hope and admiration. 

 

" Yea, Ptsd... night terror. And nice to meet you Steve, I'm Bucky." Bucky says looking back down at the floor. Steve slightly smiles that Bucky opened up to him, a stranger. " So kid, huh? Where's he? I think I'd like to meet him if you wouldn't mind. It's not every day I meet somebody who doesn't run away in fear from me, especially after something like that happened. " Bucky says, hopefully. Steve smiles at that watching Clint run around flapping his arms like a little bird, making Tony cheer up and laugh.

 

"Little black haired boy over there laughing at the 'bird' child. That's my son, Tony. The one he's laughing at is his little boyfriend, Clint. We're on our way to visit some old friends in Texas and I had to babysit Clint while his parent work somethings out at home." Steve tells his new friend. A smile tugs at his lips as Tony continues laughing at the little boy he had known his whole life and is now dating. He turns back to Bucky who is also watching the tiny couple, chuckling a little every time Clint would would fall and smile, screaming 'bird down, bird down! Help Tony'.

 

Steve calls his son over to meet Bucky after he helps Clint up for the 3rd time. Tony comes over and sits in his dad's lap smiling lightly at Bucky. Clint is hiding behind Steve and resting his head on Tony's small shoulder. 

 

" Hey bud, this is Bucky we met on the plane and when he heard I had a kid he wanted to meet you. Look at his super cool arm!" Steve tells his son. Tony's eyes dart straight over to Bucky's arm. He makes slight grabbing hands at the arm wanting to inspect the shiny piece of machinery. Bucky slowly and cautiously lifts his arm over to the small child. After a little while of Tony being mesmerized by the plates that make up his arm, Clint comes out from behind Tony and Steve.

 

" Hey kiddo, I'm Bucky. So you're dating this little man hm?" Bucky asks Clint softly. Clint turns to look back at his boyfriend and then nods smiling all the while. " He seems really special to you, you should keep him as long as you can. Cause when someone's gone..." Bucky takes a deep breath and looks up at Steve " You can never get it back. " Bucky finishes saying, tears welling up in his eyes. Clint goes back over to Tony and hugs him very tightly. Bucky smiles, wiping his eyes. " So what exactly happened on that flight while I was asleep?" Bucky questions, looking back up to Steve when his eyes are as dry as they will be by now.

 

" You sat next to me on the plane and fell asleep on my shoulder. I didn't want to move you cause you looked so comfortable. Oh, you're kind of hot! " Steve answered, blushing. Bucky turns his head so Steve can't see his really red face and small smile forming on his face. 

  
Steve and Bucky talked a little more until they were boarding the plane. Luck brought them back together though, because they sat across the aisle from each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that if I'm gone for a while and you need a daily fix of Stucky or anything else there is a series that I am writing with one shots and I am currently working on other ships in the marvel fandom so if you'd like to see any ships appear in any fics of mine just comment the ship and I'll figure something out to do :)


	3. Texas Adventure: Beginning day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more and more conversations lead to and even more budding friendship... but is that really what they both want? I guess we'll find out

"Brooklyn, huh? That's really cool! I was originally from Shelbyville, in Indiana but then I moved to Virginia to join the Army" Bucky told Steve as their last flight of the day came to an end. They had been slowly getting to know each other on their flights while Tony and Clint goofed off next to Steve.

"That's really cool Buck! Indiana? That's a pretty cool place! Anywhere out of the country you visited while still on duty in the army?" Steve asked his eyes bright and hopeful. Bucky couldn't help but smile just a little because of how eager Steve was to know more about him.  _No Bucky. Bad Buck. Stop being so gay. He has a kid. He's probably married._ Bucky thought to himself. Those sparkling blue eyes staring back at Bucky eventually made him cave in and tell Steve about all of his cool adventures overseas  for the rest of the flight.

"I mean, I did go to Siberia which was kind of cool. France was too... and Romania would have been fun if I hadn't lost my arm and my best friend there" Bucky looks solemnly at the plane aisle. Steve rests a hand on the small of his back and slowly rubs it, as if reassuring and comforting Bucky. "but that's all over now. You said you were a captain? Where have you been  ** _Steven_**?" The way he says Steve's name sends a small shiver down his spine and his stomach starts doing flips.  _Steve. You're supposed to be straight. And you just met this guy. For all you know he could be a trained assassin._ Steve's inner dialogue argued with him.

"Nothing as cool as you! I mean I've went to very little places because of my situation with Tony." Steve says after choking a little from Bucky calling him Steven. He hadn't been called that since his mother was around, but she was gone now. Bucky could sense that something was slightly off about Steve now.

 

"Hey, kid, you all good?" Bucky questions and Steve nods in response. He looks back at his little boy. He'd do anything for that kid, even if it meant losing everyone else he ever loved. Tony was his life and soul. If Tony wasn't happy, Steve would hurt whoever did that to him.

 

"Yea I'm fine. And I'm not that much younger than you, Bucky" Steve chuckles turning back to Bucky. Bucky laughed a very light breathy laugh that almost made Steve forget how to breath. He knew he should't be acting this way, he had just met this guy but there was just something about him.

 

The rest of the flight went pretty fast. Bucky and Steve talking more about serving while Tony and Clint slept in the seats next to Steve. Occasionally Tony or Clint would move a little and scare both Bucky and Steve causing them both to laugh but not too loud as to not wake them up.

 

"Well I guess this is the end. I'm going to kind of miss talking to you man! It's hard to find someone who shares experiences like you and I do." Steve admits to his new found friend. Bucky smiles and slides a slip of paper into Steve's hand.

 

"I'm sure we'll see each other again Stevie, don't you worry your little head about that." Bucky tells Steve grinning before pulling Steve into a bro hug, hopping in the taxi and heading off to go see his old friend, Rhodey not too far off from the airport. Steve finished waving goodbye to Buck and went off to catch his own taxi to get he and the kids from here to his friend, Bruce's house.

 

It was a tiring drive for everyone on the way to Bruce's place. His house was quite secluded since he didn't exactly trust himself around normal civilization. They had been driving for over an hour of just woods, and Steve was starting to get worried that they were lost because Bruce lives only 20 minutes from the airport.

 

"Excuse me, where exactly are we? Because our destination was only 20 minutes from the airport and it has been much longer sir" Steve tells the driver who looks around frantically as if just now realizing he's lost. He put the car in park and turned back to look at the three in the backseat. He hung his head low as he began to speak.

 

"I'm extremely sorry sir but it appears that we are lost... do you need a phone or something to get a hold of someone or somewhere?" The driver asked. Steve glances down at the paper laying in the palm of his hand, Bucky's number was on it. Steve shook his head in response to the driver's offer and stepped out of the car to call the guy he met only last night.

 

Steve dialed in the number and waited, hoping that Bucky would pick up.  _Ring. Ring. Ring._ The anticipation is starting to get to Steve just from listening to the ringing phone.

 

"Former sergeant Bucky here, who is this?" Steve could here Bucky's attempt at a serious tone come through the phone. He chuckled and tried his best from pranking him into thinking that the army needed him again.

 

"Hey, Buck... So... the kids and I are stranded somewhere in the middle of nowhere and the taxi driver got us lost... could you come pick us up if I get you our coordinates?" Steve said, obviously embarrassed about asking a guy he just met to come pick up his kids and himself. Bucky laughed a light laugh on the other end, followed by a 'I'll just track the call. I'll be right there'. Steve sighed in relief, glancing back into the taxi to find Tony and Clint goofing off in the back seat. A smile spread across his face as he got back into the taxi.

 

It only took about 30 minutes for Bucky to come to Steve's rescue. They all loaded up into the car that Rhodes was driving while Bucky teases Steve a little for getting lost in his first hour of Texas.

 

"I'm sorry bud but you got to give it to me, it's kind of funny that you got lost and had to call me, a guy you met not even a day ago." Bucky says through gulps of air while laughing. "Where to Steve?" Bucky asks once he composes himself again. Steve tells him Bruce's address and they get there within 20 minutes.

 

"Thanks again Bucky for coming to pick me and the kids up. And thanks Rhodey for driving all the way there, nice to meet you man. You seem cool" Steve waves goodbye to Rhodey and Bucky and then Tony, Clint, and Steve all head for the door. With one single knock, the door swings open to reveal a kind face with slightly terrified eyes and a small child.

 

"BRUCIE!!!!" Tony shouts happily while making grabby hands at Bruce to give him a hug. Bruce hands the small child, Peter, to Steve so he can safely pick up Tony and give him a nice big hug. Putting Tony down and getting Peter back in his arms, Bruce invites the three people into his home.

 

"It may not be too much but it's just what Peter here and I need at the moment." Bruce says when they are all finally inside. "So, I'm guessing you're Clint? I've heard many good things about you and how you're dating my little friend, Tony, hm?" Bruce says teasingly towards Clint. Clint smiles brightly at the man and nods. "Well I think that Tony is definitely a lucky little boy than." He finished before turning to Tony, putting him on his lap, "You'd better keep this one Tone. He'll probably love you forever if you let him" Bruce says. Tony attempts to tickle Bruce, which brings out one of his other personalities and Bruce, Tony, and Clint get into a playful tickle fight.

 

Steve couldn't be happier. He had just met this really awesome guy who for the most part knew what he goes through. Bruce seems to being doing better this time around. Tony and Clint are loving all the attention and teasing they have been getting. Nothing could make today better... or so Steve thought.

 

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Taking it out, he realizes that he has a text. A text from Bucky.

 

**_Bucky: Hey Steve. How would you feel about going to the carnival tomorrow with Tony and Clint? I saw it and thought it'd be kind of fun so we can learn a little more about each other while the kids goof off and play around_ **

 

**_Steve: Sounds great Buck. Thanks for thinking of Tony and Clint when you saw that! What time should we meetup?_ **

 

**_Bucky: I'm going to go with 11 maybe so we have time to hang out before the kids have to go home to take naps_ **

 

**_Steve: Sounds good Bucky. I'll see you then_ **

 

__Best. Day. Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I've been posting everyday but I have had somethings going on and writing gets rid off a lot of stress


	4. Texas Adventure: Carnival Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve was asked to go to the carnival with Bucky to entertain Tony and Clint while Steve and Bucky could build up their relationship... did I say relationship, I meant friendship.Oh well ;)

Steve didn't get too much sleep last night. He was too worried about what today would hold. He was up by around 4 am, after only falling asleep at 1 am. Like he said, not too much sleep. He made coffee for he and Bruce cause he knew Bruce would be up soon if he wasn't already. Bruce liked coffee but absolutely loved the way Steve made it. It was always perfect in his opinion. Steve figured while he was up he also might as well make Bruce and him some breakfast so the can talk a little about how everything has been going lately with mental health as far as Bruce goes over breakfast before the kids wake up.

 

The coffee had only been brewing for 5 minutes when Bruce bursts through the room and a smile on his face. "You're making me coffee?!?" Bruce said quiet enough to not wake the sleeping toddlers but loud enough to express his excitement. Steve turns on his heels to hand Bruce a plate with pancakes and eggs for breakfast and a cup of his specialty coffee. Bruce smiled brightly knowing that Steve probably didn't sleep much last night but still had the kindness in his mind to remember how early his friend woke up and decided to make him coffee and breakfast.

 

"It was no problem Bruce. The kids and have to leave around 11 though, a guy from the airport asked us to the local carnival. Just a quick heads up and you can join in if you'd like" Steve says when he sees Bruce's face. Steve really was considerate of Bruce, and it made him very happy that there was at least one person that always made sure he was doing fine. "So, any slip ups lately? Any cuts? Anything? How's the MPD going?" Steve asked to make sure his friend was doing ok. Bruce hangs his head as he holds out his arms that are hidden by long sleeves to Steve. Steve is hesitant about pulling up the sleeves but he needed to make sure Bruce wasn't going to end up in the hospital again. He pulled up his sleeves to find that once again they were covered in scars and cuts. Old ones,and fresh ones. Steve pulls the sleeves back down and looks up at Bruce with sorrowful eyes.

 

"Bruce, I know it's been hard without Jarvis but you have to remember that you still have Peter. And you have tons of people who would cry for days maybe even weeks if you were gone. Remember that thing I told you last time you were in the hospital for attempted suicide?" Steve asks Bruce. Bruce rubs his arms and looks up at Steve.

 

"Suicide doesn't end the pain it only passes it on to someone else" Bruce says, sighing. He would always remember that. Steve had been in tears that day because he had nearly lost Bruce, his best friend, his only friend left, his family. Steve was about to say something but they were interrupted by a sudden pitter patter of 3 pairs of tiny feet. The men looked back to see two four year olds and one two year olds running around and giggling. A smile spreads across Bruce's face and then turns to sadness as he thinks about Peter's life with out his daddy. Steve sees this and puts an arm around Bruce's shoulders. 

 

The kids all have breakfast and Steve goes to get dressed for their day out.  _A simple polo and khaki shorts should do the job_ Steve thinks to himself. He pulls out a light blue polo and a nicer pair of khakis for his day out with Bucky at the Carnival with the kids. Steve was really excited, maybe a little too excited for a guy meeting up with a guy friend. His thoughts are interrupted by Tony and Clint in their cloths for the day. Tony wore a cute little Dino shirt with some jeans to match, while Clint was wearing a shirt with a puppy on it with some gym shorts.

 

With everything Steve was sure they'd need at some point throughout this little trip of theirs, they were out to meet Bucky there with Bruce's car that he never drives. It was a pretty nice car but that's not the point. Tony and Clint got bored in the backseat so they started playing I spy for there rest of the drive. They started cheering when they finally arrived, seeing all the fun games and flashing lights and rides. The corners of Steve's mouth tugged up at that. They were too cute and precious in this moment. He parks the car next to the one that had picked him up yesterday seeing a Bucky in the window. They all got out and Steve decided to be 'funny' and play a small joke on Bucky cause he was sleeping. 

 

Steve made sure that they doors were unlocked before hoping into Bucky's car and yelling that they needed to get away fast. Bucky shoots up, going to grab for the small dagger he constantly keeps in his back pocket. He turns fast to see Steve beside him stifling a laugh. Bucky glares a deadly glare and Steve thanks whatever god there is that looks can kill because if they could, he'd be dead.

 

"Haha, come on Bucky, you made it too easy. Let's get going before I lose two children to the carnival" Steve chuckles. Bucky is trying his best to glare at Steve but that smile is too contagious, and he starts smiling ear to ear. They hop out of the car and catch the kids who are running in circles around Bucky's car. Bucky catches Clint and lifts him onto his shoulders right before Steve gets a hold of Tony.  _Today will definitely be interesting_ Steve and Bucky thought at the same time.

 

First things first, they got the kids wristbands so they could have unlimited rides. It didn't cost too much but Bucky and Steve got into a playful argument about who would pay for the wrist bands. Bucky kept saying how since it was his idea to bring the kids here he should pay but Steve's counterargument was always "but I'm supposed to take care of them". It went on for 3 minutes before they just split the cost.

 

Bucky kept complaining about how hungry he was which created a riot between the three boys other than Steve for food. All three eventually got Steve to cave in by threatening him with tickling. Steve still got tickled though. Bucky was holding Steve down with all his might while the younger boys were trying their best to tickle Steve. Steve being Steve he just played along and said he was brutally defeated by 2 very strong big boys.( A one big teddy bear :) )

 

Bucky wanted to get back at Steve for what he did and he had the perfect plan, he just had to execute it. First he had said that he needed to use the restroom and he would meet them by a strong man test game. The board was set, although he actually did have to use the bathroom due to drinking too much soda at that lunch they had. Once done using the bathroom he set off to find Steve, who was at the moment helping Tony and Clint to beat the game.  _Perfect_. Bucky thought stalking over to the human Dorito. Before anyone had the chance, the male pounced at the blonde and tackled him. Steve couldn't be mad at the complex plan that the brunette had thought out just so he could get revenge on Steve.

 

That day was pure perfection for Steve. Well at least until Bucky asked the most awkward question anyone could ever ask Steve Rogers.

 

"Hey, so, I'm here for a funeral after the passing of a friend from my final mission and I was wondering... and please don't think this is really weird... would you maybe accompany me to the funeral? I just don't think I could get through it if I went with out someone" Bucky had previously asked before they parted way. Steve said he'd think about that and get back to him on that. That night Steve got zero sleep. Bucky had asked him to come to the funeral of someone he didn't even know. What was he going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad everyone so far enjoys this fic


	5. Texas Adventures: Day of Play with a Bunch of Toddlers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute day of play between a scientist, and buff dorito, and three toddlers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad that everyone enjoys this fic so far

"I don't know what to say Bruce. I mean, we only met three days ago and he wants me to go with him to a funeral? For someone I never even knew? I want to go and be there for they guy but I feel like it'd be really awkward." Steve tells Bruce while drinking coffee at 5 am. Bruce can't stop laughing at Steve's problem. He knows Steve's real motive for wanting to go but he'd never tell Steve that.

 

"Steve, bro. It's a guy you just met, yes. But if you had just met me and were going to a funeral then asked me to go with you for moral support, you'd want me to go right? Not telling you to go just putting you in his perspective. If he means enough to you so far to only be afraid of the awkwardness, Steve, then I'm sure a little awkwardness wouldn't bug you too much when you're actually there." Bruce explains to Steve, which surprised Steve since he was usually the one who lectured Bruce. This was nice though, a change of pace in the repetitiveness of Steve's life. Steve goes very deep into thought for a few minute before shrugging and going off to the bathroom.

 

While in the bathroom, Steve couldn't stop thinking about what Bruce had said. Maybe he really should go... maybe.

 

Once finally done and out of the bathroom, Steve finds Bruce playing around with Tony, Clint and Peter. They were all so cute, Steve wants to cry. His beautiful son who he is sure in this moment that he is raising the right way, his son's boyfriend who is just about the sweetest little boy ever, his best friend's two year old son also known as the tiniest little super hero ever, and his broken friend all playing in the living room like nothing was ever wrong. Like Tony didn't have anxiety. Like Clint didn't have problems at home. Like Peter didn't have to work hard everyday to keep his dad alive and happy. Like Bruce wasn't depressed or suicidal. A small sob left Steve's throat causing him to be noticing. All three boys ran over and made a dog pile on top of the muscular man. Laughter and a few cries rang throughout the house. Only cries of happiness though. Many tickle fights ensued after Steve was noticed.  _These kids are gonna grow up to think they are these big strong boys, which all of them are_ Steve thought to himself.

 

After about an hour of all tickle fights, they decided the park would be fun. Everyone ran off to their rooms to throw on some clothes and get ready. It took a little while cause the smaller boys kept trying to wear clothes that didn't go together. Bruce went to go get some snacks for the day together while Steve got to dress the kids. By around 11 they are almost done. Peter is wearing his favorite spider man shirt with some blue shorts. He's all decked out in summer clothes mean while, Clint and Tony (who aren't quite used to being in a place this hot) are wearing hoodies and jeans. Steve got a bag with a change of clothes for Clint and Tony out and put all the food that Bruce had gotten out for the small trip. Once they made sure they had everything ready, they headed out for the park. What neither of the grown men knew, was it was Saturday which is obviously dog adoption day... you know common sense. By the time the five got there, it was too late. All younger boys in the back were trying to get out and asking to go see the puppies. Tony and Peter wanted to get pout so bad that they had actually started crying. Steve and Bruce silently agreed it was only fair to at least let them go see the pups. Steve sighed before getting out and making sure he had a good hold on the 2 boys he was in charge of this trip before walking over to the setup. Bruce followed behind with Peter on his back. Once there the boys were all over the dogs. Petting and getting licked and just having an absolute blast. It took so much out of Steve to try and not give in and reason on the pro side, even if in the end he failed. He had been needing a service dog, and a dog would be great for Tony to have around. To always protect him and love him. Steve was just about to allow Tony to pick out the pup when his eyes lock on a beautiful puppy in the corner alone. He goes over and slowly lifts the pup out of the pen. He walked over to the people working at the adoption site in the middle of the park and asked why this puppy had been alone.

 

"If we're going to be completely honest with you, we've never seen that puppy. The previous owner must have dropped him back there and tried to sneak away. Lucky you found him though. Would you like to adopt him? Your kids seem to all already love him" The guy at the bench said. Steve looks down to see Tony and Clint looking up at the mutt like they would love this thing and only this dog for as long as they lived. Steve told him to hold on for a moment while he goes over to talk to Bruce. 

 

"What were the things you used to test if a puppy was a good candidate for a service dog? I'm thinking about buying this little guy and training him for service work." Steve explains to Bruce. Bruce looks at Steve and starts to smirk.

 

"You gave in? I can't believe that Captain Steve Rogers gave into two kids and the prettiest little puppy dog eyes ever." Bruce says before revealing his son behind him, holding a small akita inu puppy "but not too surprised cause I did too" The men start laughing. Bruce tells Steve the steps to take when testing a prospect as Steve does them, he finds that this pup is absolutely perfect for the job. Walking back over to the people who were running this insanely perfect thing, Steve begins to try and think of names for his pup, who appeared to be a German Shepherd and husky mix. By the time he had finally gotten there he had decided on Apollo. Apollo Rogers. They had smiled at the sight of this amazing pup being adopted. The gave the happy new owner a royal blue collar and a leash to match. Slipping on the collar, Apollo began to lick all over Steve's face.  _How could someone possibly not want this little angel_ Steve thought as he set the puppy on the ground letting his son and Clint meet the new family member.

 

They spent about another hour there before deciding that Apollo and Nobleţe (Bruce's new pup) needed somethings to begin their new life before having to take the kids home for a nap. They headed out for Petsmart to buy the essentials (well they thought that's what they were buying). Right before they got there, Steve decided to text Bucky.

 

**Steve: Hey, I'll go with you to that funeral on one condition**

 

Steve waited in anticipation for Bucky to text back. It wasn't until they got to the store that Bucky finally texted back.

 

**Bucky: Oh really, and what's that exactly, sir? ;P**

 

Since Steve was getting everyone out of the car, he couldn't answer until they were inside the store. It wasn't too long though, because Steve really wanted to talk to Bucky.

 

**Steve: I must be allowed to bring Apollo**

 

**Bucky:...**

 

**Bucky: Who?**

 

Steve smiled before getting down next to his new puppy and smiling for a picture, his bright blue eyes sparkling with joy.

 

**Steve: This little guy! Isn't he cute? Tony, Clint and I just picked him up. He's going to be my little service dog in training! *insert picture from imagination here***

 

**Bucky: OMG!!! STEVE THAT PUPPY IS ADORABLE!! OF COURSE HE CAN COME!!**

 

Steve laughed a little before reading the next text from Bucky as they walked up and down the isles.

 

**Bucky: So, see you tomorrow?**

 

Steve nearly drops the dog toy he has in his hand

 

**Steve: T-Tomorrow?**

 

**Bucky: Yeah, tomorrow :/ sorry for not telling you sooner. You still coming?**

 

**Steve: absolutely but only for you**

 

**Bucky: Thanks man. It's nice to have a friend like you**

 

Steve puts his phone away and gets everything he needs for Apollo... and then some. Apollo now has a ton of toys, a head halter, a brush, dog shampoo, bowls, food, a bed, boots, a harness, and a whole bunch of treats. Maybe not too much over what his four legged friend needs but still over. With that they all head home because Tony, Clint, and Peter are all exhausted so they need naps.

 

By time they got home, everyone but Steve was asleep, including the dogs and Bruce. Steve first took the dogs out and put them and their stuff inside. Next picked up Bruce, which by now he'd gotten used to, after Bruce were the kids and then he was done. Everyone was down for a nap but Steve couldn't sleep with all the stuff he had to do before the funeral tomorrow with Bucky. He wasn't even sure if he had nice black clothing in his bag, but surprisingly enough he had an all black suit.  _Probably just thought I might need it at some point_ Steve thought. He pulled out the outfit and made sure he'd be fine tomorrow and that Apollo would be fine with going. Being on edge this much though is tiring so about halfway through all his tests and checklist he passed out on his bed and slept until 7 pm.

 

"Steve. Steve! Wake up! It's 7 pm and I think you'd like to sleep tonight. That and Apollo is acting like he needs to go to the bathroom." Bruce says shaking Steve awake and then placing his pup on his chest. 

 

"I'M UP! I"M UP! STOP SHAKING ME BRUCE!!!" Steve screams as he wakes up. His instincts to punch anyone around him nearly come into play but Steve fights those feelings off. Steve runs a hand down his face, getting Apollo's leash hooked to his collar and walking him outside along with Nobleţe. Apollo and Nobleţe had come to really enjoy the others company and get along well which makes Steve joyous but scared of what will happen when they have to be separated from each other in order for Steve to go back to New York.

 

The kids were all still asleep and Bruce had fallen back asleep, so he sent Nobleţe to lay down with Steve's best friend and took Apollo to go to sleep. He was passed out once again within 5 minutes. _Tomorrow is going to be interesting_ Steve thought as he drifted of to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd recommend preparing your heart because there will be some really strong angst somewhere in the next few chapters... sorry not sorry. I'm an actual author so it's what I do :p


	6. Texas Adventure: Devastation Strikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not a bad funeral... until Steve gets a call from Bruce that kills him inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be very sad and quite lengthy... so sorry if it makes you cry bu it's the author in me :/ also, the best thing to do when you get to the angst part is to turn on stay alive reprise from Hamilton

Steve gets up at the break of dawn to get himself, the kids, and Apollo ready for the funeral with Bucky today. He was still very stressed and worried about what this would be like, going to a funeral for someone he didn't know with a guy he met only days prior. Steve ironed his shirt and pants before trowing them on, putting the kids cloths on them and getting Apollo geared up for the event. He wasn't only worried about what other people would think about him being there but how Apollo would do with this being his first day on the job and they were already going through public access. Not to mention the kids might end up being bored or cranky while they were there. None the less, Steve had promised Bucky that he'd go with him so he still got all cleaned and looking nice before putting some coffee on to brew, writing a letter to Bruce telling him to call him if he really needed anything and that he would be gone probably all day otherwise.

 

Steve heard the honk of the car outside so gathered the two children and the pup up and they headed out for what would turn out to be a very sad event. Bucky was driving a different car this time, still nice but different than the one he had been driving. Bucky jumps out of his car to go help Steve get everything set up so it wouldn't take too long, as Bucky wanted to get there at least on time. Steve pulled out the car seats he had for the boys as Bucky took them and tried his best to figure out to set them up in his car with enough room for Apollo. It only took them 10 minutes doing it together but Apollo ended up sitting in Steve's lap. Bucky definitely had to admit, that dog was adorable and had great manners.

 

They got there earlier than Bucky had originally planned but maybe that was a good thing, so he could explain to Steve why they were here today and who the funeral was exactly for.

 

"So, you see Steve, on my last mission my friend Sam and I were kidnapped by an organization called hydra where they tortured me by killing him and cutting of my arm... which is why I have this metal arm. Sam was my best friend since we were tiny children and now he's dead." Bucky finished explaining to Steve. Steve looked at Bucky with a sorrowful but understanding look. Close to the one he showed Buck the first time they had met. Bucky shook his head "but none of that matters now. What matters is that he's in a much better place and at least I met you which wouldn't have happened if he hadn't... left us and I'm glad to have met you Steve." By the time Bucky had finished speaking it was time for the viewing to start before the funeral.

 

Steve took in a deep breath preparing himself for whatever may happen while he was here, but nothing he thought of could ever amount to what happened about an hour later.

 

* * *

 

 

{About an two hours earlier at the Banner house}

 

 

"Oh, hey bud. Good morning, didn't know you were up yet." Bruce said to his son, sleep still present in his voice as he walked over to pick up his son. Peter giggled lightly and nuzzled his head into his dad's neck. Bruce loved moments like these, where he just had a little time alone with his son where he could just hold him and act like nothing was ever wrong... even though both of them knew something was definitely wrong. Bruce hugged his son tightly while pouring a cup of coffee. Not as good as Steve's but he had to be away early this morning. He saw the note and picked it up, struggling a little with the coffee in one hand and his child in the other. He set Peter on the ground as he read the note Steve had left for him. 

 

_What could possibly go so wrong that I'd need to call him during a funeral?_ More than he would've ever thought of at that point.

 

Coffee helped that morning voice a little, but it still lingered as he went to go get ready for the day. He rummaged through his closet trying to find a decent outfit for the day but couldn't find one that he liked. It was going to be one of  _those_ days. Bruce sighs and walks over to his other closet and just lets the personality pick out the outfit because by Bruce's experience, trying to just pick his own clothes on a day like this that it always ended up with intense pain on the inside.

 

Once they were finally done, he went to go get Peter dressed, finding the boy in the living room building a small robot with spare parts Bruce had lying around from his job as a mechanic. His son was too smart for his age. Bruce went over and sat down by Peter and watched the young boy in his work, studying his tactics.Everyone who knew Bruce or Peter knew that Peter was definitely like his two fathers. Suddenly, as if something clicks in his mind, he realizes where he's seen these methods before...

 

_**Jarvis** _

 

Bruce wanted to cry. How had Peter learned Jarvis' tactics and methods when Peter was only two and Jarvis had been gone about a year. Bruce had tears in his eyes but still leaned down to kiss Peter on his tiny head. Peter looked up at his father who now had tears streaming down his face.

 

"What's wrong daddy? Why are you crying?" Peter asks his father while messing around with his cheeks. Bruce tries to think of something else to say other than that he just missed Peter's other dad, because Peter had heard that too much by now in his life and knew that there wasn't anything he could do.

 

"Nothing bud. Nothing's wrong. Hey could do me a big favor? Could you promise me to be better than I ever could be?" Bruce asked Peter wiping his tears away. Peter wrapped his arms tight around Bruce's neck giving him and big strong hug, until Nobleţe comes in that is. The puppy jumps onto Peter's back, tackling both boys. Nobleţe licked all over both of them and silently asked to go outside. Bruce got both Peter and Nobleţe off of him before getting the pup's leash and collar on. They step out into the rain and strong wind, Nobleţe immediately going because he didn't want to be out in this storm. Peter tugs at his dad's shirt, until he get's Bruce's attention.

 

"Daddy, I do promise to do my best but there is nothing better than you." Peter told his dad, who almost started crying again. Bruce held Peter tight to him not ever wanting to let him go, scared that he would lose Peter just like he'd lost Jarvis.

 

* * *

 

 

{Two hours later at the Banner house(aka the part with horrible angst)} 

 

 

Bruce is watching a movie with Peter when his son starts coughing viciously. At the time he didn't think anything of it because it had been kind of cold outside when they had been outside with the dog. Minutes past and the normal but vicious coughing turns to coughing up blood. Bruce begins to panic, he didn't want to lose the only thing that meant anything to him this time so he gets Peter in the car. Once they had gotten in the car and started heading for the hospital, Bruce figured this would be a good reason to call Steve. He dialed in Steve's number and waited anxiously for Steve to pick up.

 

 

 

{Back at the funeral an hour after what we had seen of them last}

 

 

Steve's phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out to find that Bruce was calling him. He put a hand on Bucky's shoulder as he stepped away for a quick moment to answer the call.

 

"Hello? What's wrong Bruce?" Steve here quiet sobs on the other line. 

 

"Steve... Peter has to go the hospital. He is coughing up blood. I don't know what to do for him." Bruce tries to get out through sobs. Steve sighs trying to hold back tears.

 

"Ok Brucie. Call 911, it'll get him there and seen faster. I'll be there as soon as I can with Tony and Clint." and with that Steve is off to go back to the funeral. Briefly explaining that he has to leave for some serious family problems, Bucky asks to come. His only reasoning being that he wanted to be there for Steve like he'd been there for him at the funeral of someone he didn't even know.All five got up and left, speeding to the hospital immediately being met by a sobbing Bruce. Tony looks up at his dad before running over to Bruce to give him a big hug. Bruce hugs Tony tighter than he ever thought was possible.

 

About twenty minutes of just waiting for an answer from the doctors or nurses, a doctor came out to inform the men and dog that Peter just wasn't going to make it. Something was wrong with his lungs that had caused a massive blood clot that would be too dangerous to try to remove. Bruce felt like he couldn't breathe he was about to lose the last person that he would ever seriously care about. The doctor directed the family and pup to Peter's room, leaving them to say their goodbyes as Peter would be dead within minute due to the severity of the blood clot.

 

Tony is the first to say goodbye by hugging his 'cousin'. Tony couldn't exactly comprehend what was happening but Steve had said to say goodbye to Peter and that's what he did. Steve was next, so they could leave Bruce to have his final minute s alone with Peter.

 

"We will see you soon, kiddo. We all love you and never forget that. You were a gre- you were a great kid Pete. Your other daddy would be so happy if he could see you now and how smart and kind you grew up to be. Love you Pete." Steve says through soft cries, kissing Peter on the head. Reminiscing in his smell that he'd never forget. Before he leaves, Steve wraps an arm around Bruce's shoulders. Bucky guides Steve out of the room.

 

"Daddy?" Peter mutters before coughing up even more pure blood.

 

"Right here buddy. I will never leave you." Bruce replied to his son calling out to him. Bruce still had tears in his eyes but didn't want to let Peter know that.

 

"Daddy, please don't let me go. I don't want to go daddy. I don't want to go. Please don't make me go" Peter sobs into his father's shoulder. Bruce just holds his really tight not being able to say anything to his son."I'm sorry daddy" Peter says before taking his last breath in Bruce's arms. Bruce breaks down right then and there. Nurses and doctors surround him, escorting his out of the room. Once out, Bruce rushes over to Steve and practically just sits in his lap like when he had lost his beloved husband while Steve holds him tight rocking back and forth. Steve motions for Bucky to take the children out while he consults his friend.

 

"Hey, I know it's bad now but everything will be better. I bet he is with Jarvis somewhere now. His other daddy probably is loving having him there with him. I know you loved him but they will always remain in your heart and will forever watch down on you until you see them again." Steve reassures his friend, still rocking back and forth. "Just remember always that there are still ones that need you here on Earth. Like Nobleţe and me, and Tony, and Clint, and anyone else that you have ever touched by just saying something nice or that you could touch. I swear to you Brucie, I wouldn't be here right now if I didn't love you. I promise to you that there are people that are still alive that need you. That you could help." Steve finishes telling Bruce before having to go get him out of there.

 

They all get home, thanks to Bucky driving them home. Bruce tells Steve that he just needs alone time, so against his gut feeling he does, but not before Bruce proofing the house. Meanwhile, in the distance Bucky is booking them all a hotel room. Everyone gathers up their stuff for the night, before leaving Bruce to his grieving with Nobleţe. HE wasn't ever going to be alone which Bruce realizes and just holds the pup tightly. Knowing that's the only thing he has left of his son.

 

 

__

* * *

 

 

At the hotel, everyone was trying to get settled when Bucky finally actually talks to Steve about how he feels, which was the best thing that had happened all day.

 

"So...Steve... I, uh... kind of... this is kind of bad timing but would you go would go on a date with me either later this week or whenever we go back to New York?" Bucky asked, breath shaky. Steve smiles from ear to ear. He steps closer and pulls Bucky in for a quick kiss.

 

"Does that answer your question, sergeant James Buchanan Barnes?" Steve smirked. Bucky smiled brightly and pulled Steve in for another kiss but it was cut short by Tony and Clint saying 'ew' in the distance. The two men laughed looking back at the boys, before agreeing silently to go tickle the young children. Today could've gone better but that night was nice to change the atmosphere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry if it made you cry. I now it was sad, heck I made myself cry so, very sorry if this made yu cry but it's still not over


	7. Texas Adventures: Date Disasters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve finally go out on a date but is doesn't exactly go as planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as sad as the title would lead you to believe. It's actually quite fluffy

Steve had woken up and at first panicked when he didn't recognize his surroundings, but then he remembered that Bruce had asked for a little time alone while he mourned the death of his son in solitude. Steve went to move, soon finding that he had an arm draped over his body holding him tightly. He slowly turned over to see Bucky fast asleep all curled up cozy next to him. They laid there for a while before Bucky had started to wake up.

 

"Steve?" Bucky questioned still half asleep. Steve couldn't help but smile at the sweet deep raspy voice that Bucky had in the morning. It made his heart melt.

 

"Right here Buck. Never left." Steve reassured. Bucky held him tighter at that, to make sure that wasn't him still sleeping. Nope Steve was definitely still there.

 

"Good. Just checking. Good morning." Buck muttered, sleep still strong in his voice.

 

"Good morning, sleepy head. How did you sleep?" Steve replied, running delicate fingers through Bucky's hair. The two of them, Apollo, and the two boys had been staying in a hotel for 3 days now and since then Bucky and Steve had grown closer and closer. Tonight was there first date, so Bucky had asked Rhodey if he could watch the kids. Rhodes, to which, completely agreed because and he quotes 'I have never seen you smile this much since you joined'. Bucky always wondered if that was true. Had Steve, a guy he had met after an unfortunate incident on a plane flight, actually made him happy again? It wasn't impossible but it was slightly insane to think about.

 

Bucky, lost in his thoughts had nearly missed Steve getting up to feed Apollo, make breakfast, and his famous coffee. Bucky slowly sat up and rubbed his face seeing if he could get the tired out. Steve looked over to him and laughed a real, true laugh.

 

"What? What's funny? I don't know what you're laughing at so please tell me... STEVIE!"Bucky pleaded. Steve had fallen to the floor from laughing so hard. Bucky got up and walked over to the bathroom to see if he could find out for himself what was so funny. Bucky's eyes grew wide at the site of his crazy bedhead. He had hair stuck out every which way. He ran a comb through his thick and tangled bedhead hair, but not before going and fussing at Steve for not telling him. Steve was still on the floor and crying from laughing so much.

 

The kids were son up, but not early enough to have caught Buck's bedhead, and Bucky thanked whatever higher being there was for that cause he already was never going to hear the end of that from Steve he didn't need two four year olds always on him for that.

 

After a lovely breakfast, Steve got Apollo geared up and all 5 of them headed out to the park for a little while today. It was a very beautiful day out, the perfect day for a cute outing with the kids before he and Bucky's big date tonight. Apollo was chasing Tony, and Clint was chasing Apollo while Steve and Bucky sat under the tree and watched while Steve read to Bucky. Steve wasn't ready for all this to end when they got back to New York in a few days... and little did Steve know that Bucky felt the exact same way. They made each other whole and the happiest they had ever been. Steve looked up to find Bucky smiling lovingly at the two boys and Apollo, who had at some point switched. Now Tony was chasing Apollo, and Apollo was chasing Clint. Apollo with a huge puppy grin on his face and the boy giggling undyingly. That matched with Bucky's heartbeat right next to Steve's and a great book just made this morning the best he'd had in over 5 years. Not that the birth of Tony wasn't a joyous occasion, but that was also the morning that Steve had gotten the news about Peggy (Tony's mom). Peggy had ended up tearing something while in labor that made her bleed out slowly.

 

The morning came to a close as they all loaded back into the car for a quick lunch before taking a quick nap.

 

"I wonder if Rhodey has ever been around kids... much less a tiny couple. These two aren't bad but the will definitely melt your heart. You did good with this one Steve. I know from your constant sleep talking that you always worry about that, but he has the best manners, is always smiling, and just has an overall good mood that is very contagious." Bucky admitted to Steve, squeezing his hand tightly. Steve steals a glance at Bucky from his side of the car, grinning a little and then focusing his attention on the kids for a moment. Bucky saw that Steve was definitely thinking something, but he wasn't going to pressure him to tell him.

 

Hours later and Steve was dressed all 'fancy' (Button down shirt and black skinny jeans) waiting for his date to come out of the area he was changing in. He had to make sure that the kids were all good and made them promise not to be little demons tonight for Rhodes. Moments later, Steve is cut off by a sight coming out of the room. Steve stands up slowly as to not loose balance. Bucky is wearing a very nice outfit and had his hair up, with some of his hair falling out in his face.

 

"God damn Buck..." Steve sputtered in a very breathy voice. His knees nearly collapse at even just the site of his gorgeous date. Bucky catches him before he falls and just stays there smirking at Steve.

 

" Like it then? I'm glad Steve. Also, skinny jeans..." Bucky started before pulling Steve up closer to him into a standing position. "Are you trying to get someone in your pants tonight?" Bucky whispered into Steve's ear. Steve's face turns red as he starts not being able to stand still and covering his face. 

 

After playful antics between the men are over they are off to drop Tony and Clint off at Rhodey's place. All five of them got out really fast so Steve and Bucky could thank the male and say goodbye to the kids but within minutes Steve and Bucky were off to the place that Bucky had refused to tell Steve about. The buildings around them eventually turned to trees and eventually they were in the middle of nowhere, by a hole-in-the-wall diner. Bucky smiled as he squeezed Steve's hand before the men and Apollo walked in.

 

"BARNES!!" A male in the kitchen exclaimed at the sight of the ex-soldier. Bucky rolled his eyes and took Steve over to meet Thor, one of Bucky's best friends before he moved back to New York. Steve was a little awkward at first but eventually ended up telling the muscular man about Bruce and Jarvis as well as what had happened to Peter. By the end of his shpewl, Steve was in tears again.

 

"I'm sorry about that... I know how it feels kind of. Not being able to do something for someone you deeply care about in bad times, I mean. By adopted brother Loki has been through similar but is paralyzed from falling from a helicopter, not at a height too high but just high enough. Maybe they should meet up sometime. Shall we exchange their numbers?" Thor explains to Steve. Steve looks up at Bucky remembering how much being around someone who even sightly understood changed both of their lives. Steve took the small sheet of paper that Thor had given him to write Bruce's number on. 

 

It took a while for Bucky and Steve to get back to their date, but when they did the power went out. _Great, just great_ Steve thought to himself. His nyctophobia wasn't doing so well with this. The men, after sitting in the dark for 5 minutes decided to just leave. They said bye to Thor and left, finding the source of the blackout. I was storming... hard. Thunder crackled and lightening flashed. Rain pounded down on them when they began to walk out to Bucky's car. Hopping in they found that the blackout somehow had affected the car.

 

"The hotel is only about a block from here, wanna see if we can makes it?" Steve giggled at Bucky's suggestion. He knew Bucky was being serious and he wanted to but it was turning into such a cliche date. The couple walking home in the rain. Stopping at some point randomly to dance in the rain. Kissing at the end of the dance. Noe of that had happened yet but Steve and Bucky could both sense that it would.

 

The men laughed as they ran through the rain, having more fun than would've been had if they had just been at dinner all night. Just liked predicted, hearing a song the stopped and just danced in the rain, not caring if they got wet. Only caring that they were together in that moment, not alone because Apollo was still there but they were together. It took a few seconds for Steve to realize what song it was that was playing.  _Accidentally in Love... how perfect for this situation_ Steve thought to himself as the danced the night away under the rain and stars. The song came to an end and Bucky dipped Steve but instead of kissing him he ate a fry he had taken from the diner. Both men laughed at how much Bucky had just broken that sweet cliche moment with a memorable funny one.

 

When they finally got back to the hotel all three of them were soaked. Bucky ran to the bathroom to get he and Steve towels while Steve used a dog specific towel for Apollo. The men, after dried off completely, decided tonight was a sign that this would turn into something great as time goes on... but never communicated that. Bucky shot Rhodes a quick text saying that if it was fine with him, they'd just pick the boys up in the morning.

 

_**Rhodes: So fun times ahead for my ole pal, huh? ;)** _

 

_**Bucky: RHODES!!!!! NO!!! WE"RE JUST TIRED AND LEFT THE CAR AT THE DINER CAUSE IT WOULDN'T START UP... MY GOD RHODES!!** _

 

_**Rhodes: Lol yea I'll keep them over night. They are such sweet little angels, I just might steal them from Steve and Clint's parents :P** _

 

 ****Bucky turns the phone over so Steve can see it. Steve gives a breathy and tired laugh but definitely a genuine one. Steve had to go check up on Bruce tomorrow and give him the number Thor had given him, so he went to sleep only seconds later on top of Bucky's chest falling asleep to the gentle and calm beat of his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was quite cute, no?

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said at the beginning, this is from a shorter fic off of a series I'm working on and I highly recommend reading it if you like this


End file.
